The Kuchima Chronicles
by drewlover4354
Summary: A whole new story based on Naruto comes a girl from the Kuchima clan, Her clan was destroyed and she was kidnapped but every ones favorite squad brings her back to the village from the evil Akatsuki. She tries to remember her past and become stronger.
1. The Important Mission

**The Kuchima Chronicles**

Hey everybody i hope enjoy my new story. Its based on Naruto and I love the show. I hope you like this awesome story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Melissa Kuchima: 12

Naruto Uzumaki: 12

Sasuke Uchiha: 12

Sakura Haruno: 12

Kakashi Hatake: 26

Lord Hokage: Not sure but old

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Important Mission_

That was a great sleep" said the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Then he started making lots of racket saying, "I'm Naruto uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto had to meet his team-mates down at the riverbank. Kakashi Hatake is the team leader of their squad, he is 26 years old and he has 1 eye with the sharingan that is used by the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is part of that clan he is one of Naruto's team-mate. Sasuke clan was killed by his older brother named Itachi. Sasuke wants his revenge and he wants to kill him. The last member is Sakura Haruno she is 12 years old just like her other team-mates. She is the weakest of the group but she is very intelligent. She is completely in love with Sasuke and she hates Naruto.

The all finally met up and of course Kakashi was the last one to arrive. He's always making up he weirdest excuses like "I got lost of the path of life" or "I crossed paths with a black cat so I took another route." Everyone knows he was just reading his stupid book called make out paradise.

"I See everyone is hear now, well the Hokage would like to see us right away" Kakashi explained. "Maybe were going to get an awesome mission" Said Naruto. "Whatever mission we get Naruto you can't complain okay…" She told Naruto but he completely ignored her. Then she looked over at Sasuke, she made googly eyes "so Sasuke what mission do you think we are going to get" asked Sakura. "I don't know or care" Sasuke stated. They all set off to the Hokage building.

"Third Hokage did you need us" asked Kakashi. "Yes I have a very important mission for squad 7" he responded. "It must be a really good mission if it's important" Naruto shouted. "Let me tell you about the mission, there is a young girl about your age that was kidnapped 5 years ago, she belongs to the kuchima clan and her clan was destroyed. We lost trace of her but an Ambu spotted her walking near the leaf village, this is an A rank mission and we need you guys to bring her back!" The Hokage explained. "Why did they kidnap her and why don't you just send the Ambu?" Sakura asked. "They kidnapped her because she has a secret power that was left in her by the people of her clan and if they can tap into her power it will be dangerous for the great nations. My man are out on missions and I only have some on standby to watch the village so I can't ask any of them to leave the village now but I'm sure you guys can complete this mission because you have Kakashi with you" The third Hokage replied. "What does she look like?" asked Sasuke. The Hokage handed him a photo, "This is what she looked like 5 years ago her name is Melissa" The Hokage said.

Sasuke stared at the photo for awhile and told everyone he seen her before. Then Kakashi asked him where he had seen her. "Near the farm where we did that last mission" Sasuke explained. "That was just yesterday they might still be around there" Kakashi said. "You guys get going and be safe" Hokage said. "We'll be back soon" said Naruto as they all ran off.

They all got their stuff ready and they all headed out of the hidden leaf village. They went to where they had their last mission at the old mans farm. When they got there they searched all over the farm. "Hey over here you three" said Kakashi. They saw four people, two had black coats with red clouds on them and the other two where dressed in all black. They were taking order from the red clouded guys. " listen you too watch her and don't make her upset in any way, make sure nobody gets around this place we need to go back to Itachi and back him up, after three days have passed bring her back to our base because hats when our leader comes back, got it?" The blond one said. "Yes sir" they both shouted then the two left.

" Where are you going sasuke" kakashi asked. "They mentioned something about my brother Itachi" Sasuke said determined. "No Sasuke we are on a mission right now, you can't stand up to your brother at the moment, we will talk about this later we need to get Melissa out of there" Kakashi explained. "Let's kick some butt" shouted Naruto. "Wait we need a plan first, me and Sakura will distract the guards and you too are going to sneak in and find where they are keeping Melissa, now lets go" Kakashi shouted.

"What are you guys hiding over here" asked Kakashi sensei. "What are you talking about nothing is here so get lost" Said one of the Hench men. Where is Melissa?" Fragment (consider revising) "Who's Melissa we never heard of a Melissa before your probably looking in the wrong place" They both smirked. "You guys are such liars" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke both sneaked into the cave while Kakashi and Sakura were distracting the two men. It was deep in the cave and it looked exactly like a typical bad guy's hideout. There were at least 20 rooms in the place and they both went to check every single one. They both finally got to the room, they both counted on three and they busted down the door and they found a girl brushing her hair, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. "What do you guys want now, huh wait who are you too I thought James and Karl was watching the entrance, how come they let you guys in." The confused girl asked. "Were here to take you back the village hidden in the leaves" Naruto explained. "Why do you want to take me there" She asked. "Don't you remember that was where you were born" Sasuke responded. "That's crazy I wasn't born there... actually I don't remember anything after I was rescued from the Akatsuki group. They told me to try not to remember the past because it will bring bad memories back and it wouldn't be good for me" Melissa explained. "Well you need to go home its not good to stay here, you need to remember the truth of what actually happened in the past" Naruto said. "I can't leave the Akatsuki there like family to me, I just can't." She stuttered. "Melissa you need to come please just give the village a try it might be good for you and it's probably better there then hear because everyone is family in the leaf village and our Hokage will take care of you." Naruto stated. " I'm not sure about this but Strangely I believe you guys, "I really want to know what my past was like and it won't happen if I stay here with them, well let's get going then." Melissa grabbed all her things and Sasuke offered to carry her on his back, she quickly agreed and they were off. The got to the entrance of the hideout and to there surprise Kakashi and Sakura were relaxing beside the two men that were tied up. "Great job you too I knew you would get her out of there" Kakashi congratulated. "Yep she agreed to come with us, right Melissa?" Naruto asked but she was fast asleep on Sasuke's back. "I guess she tired but why did she have to fall asleep on my Sasuke" sakura shouted. "I'm not yours" Sasuke glared. "Of course you are silly" She laughed. Sasuke gave her another glare then told everyone that they should head back now because she was getting pretty heavy. Naruto teased and said he was too weak.

They went to see Lord Hokage and report there completed mission. They showed Melissa to him but she was still asleep. "Great job guys don't wake her up she must be really tired, I'm glad you guys are safe." The Hokage said. "Where is she supposed to live" Asked Naruto. "In the empty room beside you and Sasuke" Lord Hokage Replied. "That's awesome she's going to live right beside us" Naruto jumped for joy. "Why don't you guys bring her there and then get rested up because I want you to take her out shopping tomorrow so she can feel more at home, after you guys get that done I would love to have a chat with her" He told Squad 7."Alright" They replied back.

They went threw the village to get to the apartment complex where Naruto, Sasuke and now Melissa live. They got the key out and brought her into the room and put her in the bed and she slept soundly in her new room.

* * *

I hope you like it... It would be really great if youy review my story i love comments


	2. A Day Of New Things

The Kuchima Chronicles

Hope you guys like this one...

* * *

Chapter 2

A Day of New Things

The next morning Melissa woke up, she was so confused she had no clue where she was. She got out of the comfy blue coloured bed, she walk over to the chestnut dresser and she saw a note of it. She opened it up and began to read "Hello Melissa I hope you had a great sleep in your new room, this is the Hokage and I can't wait to see you. I hope you enjoy staying here and most of the stuff you need is here there clothes in your dresser and food in the fridge. I have also left you a bag of money to go shopping today; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are going to be escorting you today if you have questions just ask those three. Have a good day and come see me when you are done. "Wow my very own room" Melissa shouted. She went to go have a nice hot shower and got out her nice clothes on, she out on a cute summer dress that was pink with blue flowers. After she had her delicious breakfast she heard a knock on door.

"I'm coming" Melissa said as she darted to the door. "Good morning…." Naruto shouted. "Oh you are they boys that rescued me yesterday" Melissa stated. "Yep and were here to take shopping" Naruto replied. "Oh okay can you tell me your names" Melissa asked. "I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke and sakura couldn't make it today, she had lots of stuff to do today, so let's get going" Naruto said. The three headed out to the market area of the village.

The market was fairly big; there were a lot of people trying to sell things. Melissa was excited and she didn't know where to start. "Let's start over here" Naruto pointed at the stall that had lots of clothes hanging from it. "Alright" she said as they headed to that direction. Melissa saw really nice clothes and they were really cute. Melissa picked up some really cute clothes and she also got her battle outfit. She had lots of clothes and then Melissa asked if she can go to the grocery store. The boys agreed and they went into the shop. She picked up most important stuff she would need for her fridge, she picked up snacks and drinks. Naruto but lots of ramen, Sasuke didn't get anything. They paid for their stuff and they started

Heading out of the market area and headed to the Hokage building. Before they left Melissa noticed a jewellery store, it was filled with lots of pretty necklaces. Melissa loved them but it was too expensive. The left the store and went to Lord Hokage. The Hokage building was the biggest in the village and it was red. When they entered the building there was people panicking. They wanted to know what was going on so they went to ask the Hokage. "Perfect timing I need your help and you guys are the only ones available" The Hokage said. "I'm can't go on a mission yet I'm not even a full ninja" Melissa panicked. "That's okay I'm sure you have enough skills to be a ninja anyways, you'll be fine" The Hokage said. "Okay I'm excited so what the mission is." Melissa asked. "There's an intruder going around the village and stealing valuables from the villager's houses. Need you guys to locate the thief and bring him here" Hokage explained. The three took of toward the thief.

The three searched the village; they look and hadn't seen anything yet. Melissa was enjoying the view if the village. Then they heard a sudden scream. "Over there" Sasuke said. They saw the thief coming out of the green house. The thief had a rain village head band and he had brown hair he was tall and had a backpack full of stuff in it. "There he is" shouted Naruto. "Fire style fire ball jutsu" Sasuke shot a huge flame like fire ball towards the thief but he got out of the way before the heated ball could hit him. "Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto made multiples of himself and attacked the man. The thief used his shurikans and hit all of the Naruto clones. Melissa was about to attack but the thief threw a kunai knife at Melissa. Naruto and Sasuke began to panic. Then Melissa disappeared into a water substance. "Oh she used a water clone jutsu" Sasuke said out loud. The turned around back to the thief and he was already tied up by Melissa, the two boys were speechless they didn't know she was that good. They took the tied up thief and brought him to the Hokage. The Ambu took him from there hands and Lord Hokage congratulated them. "Great job and mission accomplished" He said to the three. "Actually you should be thanking Melissa; she thought quickly and caught the thief fast." Sasuke explained. "Well you guys helped out a lot by distracting him so I could actually catch him." Melissa Responded. "Melissa I have something for you" Lord Hokage gave her a Leaf village headband. "Wow thank you so much finally I'm actually a ninja" Melissa jumped and was filled with happiness. The Problem is that I need to assign you to a squad but all my genin squads are full" Lord Hokage said. Then Sakura walked in, "She can join this team because I'm going to be leaving for a couple of months" She told them. "What! You're leaving Sakura Why?" Naruto cried. " Me and my mom are going to visit my father in a far away village and I'm staying for a while and I don't know when I will be back also I'm leaving tomorrow morning" Sakura stated. Everyone was shocked accept for Sasuke he wasn't the slightest bit fazed by it.

Everyone was at the gate ready o say goodbye to Sakura and her mom. "Bye Sakura I will miss you so much." Naruto began to cry. She ignored him and went over to Melissa. "Melissa I know your going to be an awesome ninja and promise me you will keep Naruto under control oh and before I forget you gotta stay away from Sasuke he's mine" She laughed and turned to Sasuke, " Bye Sasuke I will miss you so much" She blew a kiss and set off out of the village. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and waved. Melissa thanked Sakura for the great opportunity and she hope she can keep her promises she just made to sakura. Melissa couldn't help it though Sasuke was a really cute guy. Everyone said there goodbyes and watch sakura leave.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Dont forget to Review. :)


End file.
